


The Boy Who Never Cried

by Takatsu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Drama, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takatsu/pseuds/Takatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If every teardrop is a waterfall, then my eyes would be a desert of ice. Drenched in emptiness, scorching cold." </p><p>Tsukishima Kei has never cried. Nor laughed. Even get mad. But there's someone who wishes him to do so. He wants him to smile and feel all of those emotions again. But the problem is--this someone is not even a person. </p><p>Just a voice. </p><p>Inside of him.</p><p>And it's he could cling to in order to fill up that void left by that one person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy Who Never Cried

 

 

There’s a voice that I always hear inside my head.

 

Whenever I close my eyes, it starts to speak. Like a sound that cuts across all silence.

 

Like a button that gets pressed, it just whispers things.

 

Stuff. Anything under the sun.

 

_"Ohayou, Tsukki!"_

 

There he goes again. He loves calling me with that nickname. With a voice full of energy.

 

He is an entity.

 

How he looks like. The contour of his face. His built.

 

I just have no idea what he looks like.

 

But he exists.

 

He exists.

 

And I am sure, had he had a form, he would always be smiling.

 

Always.

 

Cause that’s the way I have always pictured him.

 

"You’re crazy," is what my older brother would tell when he catches me talking to myself.

 

"Shut up," I’d reply as I stare at the blank walls of my room.

 

"Heh…" He’s speak back with that playful tone of his. "You really should learn how to live by yourself from now on."

 

"Shut up," I say again, closing my eyes this time.

 

I’d wait for the voice to cut it.

 

Just to make this older brother of mine shut up. I hate him. I really really do.

 

I hated him with all my heart.

 

"I’ll definitely be there," were the last words him I heard from him on that day. It was supposed to be the final match.

 

"But I did fulfill my promise."

 

"No you didn’t."

 

"I was there."

 

"No you were not."

 

"Kei—"

 

"Shut up."

 

"Kei please…"

 

"You’re not even real."

 

"And the voice inside your head is?"

 

"Yes. More real than you."

 

Silence comes again.

 

An intermission of tick tocks. Rustling of leaves from the trees outside. An occasional honking of cars that pass by the lanes.

 

"Kei, you’re just making that voice up. You’re just fooling yourself. That voice is not—"

 

"Me? Fooling myself?" I found myself smiling, having the urge to laugh. But I just couldn’t do it.

 

Even laughing in itself has become tiresome.

 

"Then what about you, Niisan?"

 

I could see him bowing his head. Probably with pained eyes. Guilt. Regret.

 

None of those matter anymore anyway.

 

"The voice inside my head. It’s here. But not you."

 

"You’re not here anymore," I finally say as I sit up on my bed, looking at the spot of the room where he’d always stand up whenever he wanted to have some real talk with him.

 

No reply ensues.

 

Silence comes again.

 

And then—

 

"Tsukki…"

 

There’s a glint of sadness in his voice this time.

 

"Took you long enough…" I’d say, ignoring the sudden change of tone as I imagine myself flashing a glare at this entity.

 

But oddly enough.

 

I was sure.

 

That he had a face.

 

He would still be smiling.

 

* * *

 

Hello! Ah~it's been ages since I was able to write a story. Work has consumed my energy for creativity, so I must say this story is a struggle for me to get back into writing. I cannot guarantee that the much-feared "block" wouldn't kick in, but then, I really hope that I would be able to finish this and do my best. ^^

 

This story is inspired by Coldplay's "Every Teardrop is a Waterfall" by the way. 


End file.
